Nuit mouvementée
by Asu and Aki
Summary: OS SasuNaru- Prenez un blond et un brun, faisez-les se disputer après une fin de journée bien arrosée et vous obtiendrez un yaoi délirant.Sortez les débardeurs ça va chauffer!


Titre:** Nuit mouvementée**

Auteurs: Asuka & Akiro

Pairing: Sasuke / Naruto

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Mishimoto, seule leur connerie nous appartient (snif).

Avertissements: Attention, cette histoire est basée sur un couple homosexuel et comporte un lemon, donc public averti !!

Asuka: Bonjour ! Je suis un des auteurs (y en a 2) de cette...chose. Akiro et moi, avons écrit cela tout à fait par hasard sur msn. Ce qui était en fait un gros délire s'est transformé en fiction délirante (attention c'est hyper différent!!). Ne prenez pas ça au sérieux (on ne l'a pas écrite sérieusement) et soyez indulgents pour les fautes, j'ai essayé de limiter les dégâts (rire).

Akiro: Ouais miss perverte a tout dit, rien à ajouter si ce n'est que ... **Bonne lecture ! **

**Sasuke **_Naruto _"pensées"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après une éprouvante mission, Sasuke et Naruto se saoulent au saké dans la grande et vide maison des Uchiwa. Une dispute intervient rapidement :

_« … Iruka est mon super tuteur-hips, et toua t'es tout seuuuuul !! nanananèèèère-euh !_

**Tu as pensé à la solitude ? C'est beaucoup plus dur d'être seul que de se faire passer un savon de temps en temps.**

_C'est beaucoup plus dur d'être traité de baka qu'être véritablement con (regard lourd de sens vers un certain brun)_

**Hn ...**

_Temeeeeee , tebayoo____Saske? ….. Saske ?_

**Hn**

_Je t'- te hais bakaaaaaaa! __(si seulement il pouvait dire ça mais pas en changeant d'avis à la fin !)_

**Dobe ! Hn...**

_Sasuke?_

**Baka **

_Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..._

**Hn ?**

_te te te te te te ……_

**Hn ??**

_MERDE! JE T'AIME PUTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !! ...hem sasuke ..._

**...**

Naruto va se cacher derrière le dossier du canapé.

**Euh bak... Naruto ? **

Le brun baisse la tête et rougit légèrement**. **Le blond se rassoit sur le canapé à la vitesse supersonique.

_Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ??_

**Heu je... **

Sasuke se tortille les doigts à la mode Hinata.

_Ui?_

**Je t'a...**

_Ui??_

**Je t'ai...**

_Ouuiiiii encore deux leeeetres et tu y arriiiiive !_

**Je ...**

Naru est complètement excité et au bord de la crise de nerfs !

**Une minute Naru ... to tu sais se que je veux te dire ?**

_Hihihi no-non !_

**Ah bon ?**

Le blond détourne le regard en rougissant.

**Ben…….MAIS CHUIS UN BAKA MOI J'ARRIVE PAS À DIRE TROIS SIMPLES MOTS !!**

_Je saiiiiiis_

**Euh ...**

_Tu voulais dire: je t'ai acheté un rameeeeen ! Merciii Saske t'es gentiiil quand tu veux!!_

**Euh… non… c'est pas ça Naruto. C'est autre chose…**

_Ah bon? _

L'Uchiwa tourne la tête et rougis encore plus.

**C'est mieux que ça… !**

_Qu'est-ce qui pourrais être mieux qu'un ramen??_

**Naruto je ... je t'...aime ... **

. . .

_YATTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !! _

Le blond saute partout, se prend le plafonnier et tombe évanouis.

**Naruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!**

Le brun se précipite près de son chéri.

**Il n'y a plus que cette solution ! **

Sasuke penche sa tête vers celle de Naruto et d'un geste délicat , s'empare des lèvres ainsi offertes.

_« Nan mais y croit quoi lui? que chuis la belle au bois dormant?! nan mais ohahhh.hmmmc'est si booooon »_

**« Bon tu te réveille bak... euh Naru que tu puisse en profiter »**

Naru se redresse brsuquement et renverse sasu sous lui en l'embrassant passionnement.

_Mmmmmhf !_

Sasuke trop surpris pour réagir se laisse dominer. Naru voyant l'abandon du brun, prend plus d'assurance et glisse une insidieuse main sous le t-shirt de Sasu-rouge.

**« Mais c'est qu'il embrasse bien mon baka eh! mmmmmmmmmm mais c'est qu'il est courageux en plus »**

Naru souri malicieusement contre les lèvres de Sasu et se relève d'un coup, laissant là le brun.

**Eh mais pourquoi tu t'arrête ?**

Naruto souri juste et part par un couloir et enlevant petit a petit ses vêtements.

**« Ah, il veut jouer à ça hein ben y va être servi !»**

Sasuke se relève et sui Naruto discrètement.

Le blond continu d'avancer et de s'effeuiller en souriant malicieusement, sachant que le brun le suivait.

Puis il s'arrête devant une porte, ne lui restant que son grand t-shirt qui cachait juste la ou y faut pas, jette un coup d'oeil à Sasuke et entre relevant une chambre avec des drap de satin.

_Alors, tu arrive Sasu-chan, ne me dis pas que tu te dégonfles ?_

Sasuke se dépêche un peu plus savant se qui l'attendait s'engouffre dans la chambre en prenant bien soins de fermer la porte.

**Je te tiens !**

_Je t'attendais mon roudoudou en chocolat ! _

Le brun s'approche de Naruto et se met à califourchon sur les jambes du blond et l'allonge doucement.

_Hmmmmm_

**Hm hm hm**

Ils bougent leur bassin frottant ainsi leurs érections ensembles.

L'Uchiwa passe un main en dessous du t-shirt de naruto tout en l'embrassent passionnément.

_Sasuuuuukeeee !_

Naruto gémit doucement en serrant le brun contre lui.

**Un problème mon kitsune ?**

_J'ai envie de toi beau brun!_

Il renverse Sasuke sous lui et lèche son oreille, puis le blond enlève le t-shirt au brun et lui mordille délicatement les tétons. Celui-ci retire doucement le tee-shirt de son amant et lui caresse toute les parcelles de sa peau.

**Mmmmmmm Naru …**

_Saske !!_

Tout d'un coup, Naruto enlève tout les vêtements de l'Uchiwa les deux se retrouvant nu comme deux bébés. N'y tenant plus Sasuke approche sa tête du membre dressé du kitsune et le prend en bouche. Naruto se cambre et pousse un cri de plaisir et de surprise mêlée.Le brun sourit (ce qui ne doit pas être facile ) et fait quelque mouvement de va et viens avec sa bouche. Le blond bouge les hanches et soupir de plaisir. Sasuke donne de langoureux coup de langue sur le gland.

Ouiii !!

Le brun relâche la hampe de Naruto et va l'embrasser.Celui-ci répond activement à ce baiser.

**T'as aimé ça mon kitsune chéri ?**

_Oh oui mi amor, prend moii, j'en peux plus saske !_

Sasuke ne voit qu'une possibilité répondre a son souhait. Il se redresse et tout en continuant de caresser son aman va se placer derrière lui. Naruto empoigne la main de son amant et lèche sensuellement le majeur et l'index. Le brun commence à masser les fesses de son amant tout en lui léchant la nuque. Le kitsune écarte les cuisses et arrête de sucer les doigts de Sasuke, les dirigeants vers son anus. L'Uchiwa écarte doucement les fesses du blond et entre en lui un doigt. Naruto grimaça imperceptiblement mais indiqua à son amant de continuer.Sasuke entame des mouvements de va et viens avec son doigt tout en lui faisant un "petit" suçon dans le cou. Naruto, d'abord grimaçant, commence à soupirer de plaisir en bouge des hanches en synchro avec le doigt de Sasuke. Le brun après quelque va-et-vient introduit deux doigts puis trois...

_Sasuuu viens maintenant !_

L'Uchiwa retire ses doigts puis écarte les fesses de son amant et le pénètre doucement. Quelques larmes s'échappe des yeux de Naruto mais il veut que son amant continue.

**Tu est sûr que ça va Naru-chan ?**

_Oui vas- y sasu …_

Sasukecommence de longs et lents va et viens et pousse quelques petits râles de plaisir.

_hn...Sa-sasuuu oui hn.._

Naruto finit par se libérer en de longs jets brûlants en un râle de plaisir. Le brun accentue la vitesse en poussant de petit gémissement. Le blond bien malgré lui, re-a une érection d'enfer et re-pousse des soupir de plaisir. Sasuke sentant que son membre « chauffait » alla plus rapidement.

_Sa-sasu !! Plus plus fort !! Sasu !_

**Naru ... je crois que je vais...**

_Sasu !!_

**aaahh je...**

_O-ouiiiiii !!_

Naruto se libère et son anus, sous le coup du plaisir, se contracta autour du membre de Sasuke

**Naru ...aahhhh**

Sasuke ne pouvant plus se retenir se déverse en Naruto.

**Hn...hn...hn...hn**

Le blond s'écroule à bout de souffle sur le matelas. Sasuke se retire doucement de Naruto.

**Ha...ha...ha...**

Le renard enserre dans ses bras le corps du brun et se blottit comme un chat contre lui.

**Merci Naru**

Sasuke resserre l'étreinte.

_Je t'aime saske….. ZZZ_

**Fin**

Asuka: Voilà...(rire nerveux)

Akiro: ...

Naru & Sasu: grrrrr

Asuka: qu'est-ce qu'y a vous deux?

Akiro: Je le sens mal sur ce coup là...

Sasu préparant un Chidori: Vous allez crever !!

Naru avec des crocs et des griffes: On va vous faire rôtir au feu de bois et vous garnir avec des échallotes !!

Asuka: Mamma mia!!

Akiro: Si on a plus le droit d'écrire des fanfics...


End file.
